


Bad Lair - Logan’s Week. (Day 7: LAMPD)

by Nightlovechild



Series: Sanders Side Smut Challenge [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 69ing, Blow Job, Day 7, Deceit (His name is Dimitri), Deception, Hand Job, LAMPD - Freeform, Lies, M/M, Multi, Spanking, calmd - Freeform, logan's week, sanderssidessmutmonth, sanderssidessmutmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlovechild/pseuds/Nightlovechild
Summary: Summary: Logan, spectacularly, loses a bet against Roman. The bet: Not lying for 72 hours. The catch: Dimitri’s been keeping tabs the whole time.





	Bad Lair - Logan’s Week. (Day 7: LAMPD)

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE RISEN FROM THE DEAD! My muse came back and she has blessed me by staying with me!

“Logan, how much coffee have you had?” Patton asked shaking the almost empty tin.

“Sorry, what are were you saying Pat?” Logan tried to dismiss the question. Furiously collecting his papers from the table and his precious coffee mug.

“I asked how much coffee you’ve had?” Patton restated. He could have sworn he had Roman fill this yesterday. “Because either you or Virgil are pulling all nighters again.”

“Only on my third cup. If you are making more actually…” Logan was cut off by the tip of a wooden paddle under his chin guiding his mouth shut.

“Well, that makes a full set in my book.” Dimitri let the hiss blend out the s’s in his loud statement. His intention to get Patton’s attention clearly working.

“Hi Dee-honey, did you want breakfast? We’re going to have scrambled” Patton cracked on additional egg on the side of the bowl then threw it into the sink.“Wait! LOGAN RATIONALE SANDERS! Did you just lie to me?” The shock and outrage ringing in Patton’s voice as he whipped off his apron. Patton took a towering stance over Logan. His eyes flicking back on forth between Logan and Dee.

Dimitri couldn’t help but think Patton was a little slow in the morning, but quick to get answers. It made his cock harden at the fire in Patton’s eyes.

Logan swallowed hard as the wooden paddle slid back to his Adam’s apple. Why had he ever let Roman drag him into this bet? Who knew not lying was so burdensome.

~☆~

“You could not!” Roman barked a laugh in Logan’s face.

“FALSEHOOD! My interests are never to conceal the facts in any situation. But to enlighten the minds of all involved. Frankly, 72 hours of honesty would benefit you greatly.” Logan said as he leaned closer. His finger jabbing at Roman’s red sash.

“Respect others personal space, please. No touching unless you’ve been given consent” Patton reminded them as he came into the living room.

“I would if Roman showed respect for the scientific method. This show is inspired by the work of Paul Ekman, the world’s foremost expert on facial expressions and detection of lies.” Logan continued on ramping up for a great speech.

“Radical honesty was just a ploy. So Chill L.The show is using to get away with shocking the viewers. To be honest, It gives me second hand embarrassment. So can we just finish it.” Virgil cringed deeper into Patton’s side while pulling his hood up.

“Edger Allen Foe is right. A character vowing to be honest a hundred percent of the time is there for comical relief.” Roman explained while grabbing a handful of popcorn. “Plus betting against me? Well all I can say is failure never suits you.”

A growl issued from Logan’s throat that was usually reserved for scheduling conflicts found at 3am.

“Watching your reputation tarnish like the cheap metal you and your sword are forged out of will be my pleasure.To these terms, I do accept.” Logan stuck his hand out with such force, Roman was forced to step up.

Their handshake sent a wave through the mindscape.

~☆~

“Answer me Mister!” Patton demanded.

Logan had to think fast. Roman would never let him live this down for one moment if he didn’t get past Patton’s interrogation. Spying the time on clock on the wall, He only had 35 minutes left until the bet expired. It would have been simple to fool Patton but with the Master of lies being here. Logan would need to believe his words. Sitting up a bit straighter and adjusting his tie, Logan took a deep breath without the solid gleaming paddle sitting against his blushing skin.

“As I stated previously. I have only had three cups of coffee.” Logan stated clearly and with a precision that would have made Sherlock Holmes impressed.

“You’re lying! Right now!” Patton chided as the smirk on Dimitri’s face turn predatory.

“How? I mean.. Falsehood! “I have had three cups of coffee since sunrise.” Logan was falling apart as the wooden paddle traced down his body to his lap. The increasing pressure between his legs made Logan crack. “But I haven’t been to bed yet so I have technically imbibed 17 cups of coffee since you made the first pot yesterday.” Logan’s confession ending in panting as Dimitri lightly rubbed the paddle against Logan’s sore but hardening cock.

“See? Doesn’t that feel better? Lying never suits my toys.’ Dimitri cooed while grabbing the back of Logan’s collar and guiding him over to the back of the couch. “Hold this for me, won’t you?”

Logan bit his bottom lip as he put his palms flat. The paddle looking so innocent now in his own hands. Logan whimpered as Dimitri undid his belt then his zipper with practiced ease. Slowly yellow gloved fingers lowered his pants just below his ass.

“Patton you’re in for a treat today, if you want it. There is no need to feel bad if you say no. We,” Dimitri pinched the firm ass in front of him as he continued, “have a prearranged agreement that lying is a punishable offence, isn’t that right my toy?”

“Yes, Sir!” Logan answered shortly.

“So he’ll get that is coming to him either way. But if you say yes.” Dimitri took the paddle from Logan’s out held hands as pushed his chest to the back of the couch, presenting a tempting target for Patton.

“Well, you get the picture.”

Patton’s feelings twisted and turned. If this had been like one of his Saturday morning cartoons there would have been an angel on one shoulder and a little devil on the other. It was a simple misunderstanding the Angel would say. Maybe Logan hadn’t understood the promise he made to Patton weeks ago after their discussion about coffee consumption. How it has a nasty way of making Patton panicky. Caffeine has that effect on the heart, you know. The Devil just wondered how many strokes it would take to make Logan whimper Patton’s name all pretty like? Patton gripped the offered handle tight as the angel on his shoulder fainted and the devil chuckled.

“How many times have I told you nice boys don’t lie to their Daddies!” Patton let the paddle fall with a nice smack.

Logan jumped away from the strike but couldn’t go far as Patton’s other hand weighted against his lower back. The crack of the paddle against Logan’s ass and echoing moan couldn’t cover the joyous laughter of the Prince joining the scene.

“Oh, how the mighty have fallen! My sweet sweet pocket protector! Why didn’t you just come to me? Admit you couldn’t follow through with our bet and avoid all this humiliation? Sucking me off doesn’t seem like such a mighty command now does it?” Roman bounced on the balls of his feet as he stood next to Dimitri. Enjoying how the snake’s arms slithered around him holding his body close and out of the path of the swinging paddle.

“Bite me, writer’s-blockhead. This is your fault.” Logan bit out around a moan as another smack connected.

“Oh, No. We are not blaming the foolish prince for your actions. You lying to everyone was your own choice.” Dimitri scolded Logan as he stroked Roman through his soft pajama bottoms to quell any of the royal’s protests.

“You lied to all of us?” A gruff voice pulled their attention back to the stairs. Virgil stood on the landing hugging his open hoodie around his middle while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“You got that straight, even though we’re gay, my fellow fibbing fatality. But, I have dibs to spank him next. You can go after I’m done with nerd-boy.“ Roman relished as he flexed his hands warming each digit up individually.

“Why do I have to go after you?” Virgil grimaced at Roman as Dimitri slipped past the quarrelsome boys.

Patton’s anger was a flash in the pan as Logan started whimpering, legs shaking. The fifth swing connected and Logan’s sweet voice uttered his name. Patton adjusted himself as Logan’s hand reached out to grip Patton’s pant leg.

“My sweet boy.” Patton’s words were comforting as he hugged the logical side to himself.

Gloved hands caressing their backs as Patton and Logan traded slow kisses. Humming as Dimitri joined in, lips pressing together in sets. Allowing the third to watch as the other two kiss, then they would exchange partners. Logan’s attention was slipping into the lust as he grinded against both of his dominants. But too quick to process his Sir was standing behind him tugging his pants and underwear down sharply. The elastic band made his cock snap back up, marking Patton’s tan slacks with precome as his cock bounced. Letting Logan step out of the material, Sir discarded the items.

Soft kisses to Patton’s flushed cheeks, Dimitri took the paddle back. Holding it out to the other’s. The royal and anxious side’s grabbing the handle at the same time. 

"I didn’t think lying was so crucial to my day to day life.” Logan admitted as Dimitri’s hands ran over his bare ass evaluating the level of pinkness. 

“Lo, you can’t bake a cake with salt instead of sugar and wonder why it tastes bitter.” Patton guided Logan to the other side of the couch to sit them both down.

“But each cake gets a half teaspoon of salt to enhance all the other flavors though.” Dimitri purred as his fingers grasped the short hairs at the nape of Logan’s neck, his other hand moving Logan on to his hands and knees over Patton’s lap. “And Logan’s lying has greatly improved the outlook all of our morning, wouldn’t you agree my heart?” Dimitri’s voice was thick as he stroked the moral side’s obvious bulge. The responding moan was taken as a yes.

 

Flipping the paddle over in their argument, Roman and Virgil stalled as they stared at the cutout imprint that was suddenly carved into the cherry oak paddle; ‘Falsehood’.

"Who wants to make that legible across this pretty little lair’s ass?” Deceit smirked thumb and forefinger gripping Logan’s face tight.

 

“Me! ME! Everyone knows it’s beauty before the beast.” Roman said.

“Fat chance, Price Pig-head! I’m next!” Virgil bit back.

“I know! Why don’t we gauge it on the size of the lie told? Doesn’t that sound fun my toy?” Dimitri’s voice no longer hiding the giddiness of it all. Having all four of the side’s attention was a rare thing. The snake side was living his best life right now.

“Okay.” They agreed in unison. Turning to face Logan as a united force.

“Better not keep them waiting, my toy. It might turn out to be detrimental to your health if you do.” Dimitri knelt down giving Logan the stage.

Goosebumps crawled across Logan’s body as the chill of their glazes sunk in. This wasn’t going to be easy. Adjusting the weight on his shoulders by moving his hands, the soft couch cushions giving away in a way he wished the floor would. Jumping at the soft touch across his fluttering stomach. Patton tried his best to reassure the logical side. Looking over his shoulder, Patton mouthed the word, Breathe. Drawing the oxygen deep in his lungs and exhaling.

“I don’t know which one is worse. I didn’t enter the situations with the intention to deceive. But your mental states… My loves, you needed my words more than…” Roman’s bored yawning became louder and Virgil’s darken circles made him look possessed.

“I stole Roman’s idea after I informed him it was ridiculous and moronic. I wrote it into the budgeting plan journal that Thomas keeps so I could get it out of the mindscape, but when Thomas and Joan found it later they thanked me. I didn’t correct them or tell Roman.” Logan was cut off by the offended Princey noises as Roman successfully yanked the paddle away from Virgil. But Dimitri blocked the royal as he whispered for Roman to breathe.

“Your anger is justified but acting in anger is not, my dear. We play in a safe, sane and consensual way. Relax with me and let us hear the lies that were commissioned just for our dark and stormy night.” The snake wielded his control as easily as he always does.

“The longer you live the chances of dying alone increases… Dramatically. There’s a 1:68 chance you’ll die in a car crash. The sound outside of your window last night was the wolf from the horror book I have been reading. I let it out of the subconscious. No, I don’t know how to put it back. I shrunk your blanket after I spilled coffee on it, because I couldn’t ask Patton to wash it for me, because I wasn’t supposed to be drinking coffee at 3am in the morning.” Logan rushed out adopting Virgil’s ripped band-aid style of reveals.

The gales of laughter that tore out of Virgil surprised everyone, but most of all Logan. Once the fits of laughter faded, Virgil smiled wide showing his teeth.

“Roman you can have his ass. I want his mouth. I am finally going to get something good out of it.” Virgil’s voice rung deep, distortion dancing along the syllables.

“Play nice boys. Patton and I would hate to have to spread the punishments out to the rest of you.” Dimitri said as he released his grip on Roman. Winking with a smirk at the Moral side.

The royal sprang to his feet without another word. Standing to the backside of his conquest, he spun the paddle choosing the flat or carved side to start with, but then paused. “You really pissed me off with the slight to my swords valor, but this wasn’t a part of your original agreement. I need your consent Logan. Because I want my pound of flesh, but only if your willing to give it.” Roman stood like a king awaiting the logical side’s answer.

“You are so much more than I have ever given you credit for, Roman. I would be proud to be humbled by you and your newly acquired and thankfully blunter sword. I openly agree to this new arrangement.” Logan’s voice held fast as he sat up on his knees, looking Roman in the eyes.

Swooping in like only the prince can Logan was being held and kissed in a maddening pace. Then thrown forward just as fast. Landing back again on his hands and knees. The only difference was Patton was gone and Virgil sat on the arm of the couch.Virgil’s pants pulled down just enough to expose his hard cock, which he was stroking with a smirk that made Logan lick his lips.

The swing of the paddle drove Logan forward face first into Virgil’s lap. A cry of pain and pleasure ringing out as Roman brought the paddle down again. Soft fingers brushed Logan’s hair out of his face and caressed down to his temples, removing his glasses.

“Don’t want those getting broke, do we? My sweet easily manipulated genius.” Virgil slid the head of his cock along Logan’s lips, leaving a shiny pre-come lip gloss as he went. “I knew you were lying to me. I am the anthology of apprehension, the tracker of trepidation. I asked because I wanted to see if you loved me enough to lie.”

The crack of paddle rung through the room, Logan rocked forward and Virgil pushed his hips forward, forcing his cock into Logan’s wet mouth, “I love you too, Lo.”

Overwhelmed was a nice, but far off word for how Logan was feeling. Logan was fucking flying. His mind lost in the moment his cock throbbing between his legs as he pulled his legs together to push himself further down on Virgil’s cock. Virgil only letting Logan breathe when his eyes started to water. His ass burned intensely as Roman continued, having turned the paddle over to the carved side. Roman’s many hours of training shining in his follow through. As Logan could feel the lettering bite into his skin. Needing his actions to repair what his pride could have ruined Logan tried his best to please both with his sounds and body. Virgil’s deep dark moans became growls as Logan pressed his nose to Virgil’s groin. It made his slutty heart jump as much as his cock.

“Fucking love when our boys play so well together.” Dimitri sat back on the coffee table drawing Patton to his lap.

“Language!” Patton tried to sound authoritative, but failed as Dimitri magically clicked his clothes away. The soft worn yellow gloves working across Patton’s sensitive body.

“Ohh. Dee. T-that feels.” Patton melted back against the dark side’s body as the skilled hands worked all the tension out of his shoulders and thick thighs then playing with his soft stomach and hard nipples.

It was glorious. All the sights and sounds before him. Playing with his toy was great, but watching the others play with his toy while fondling the DILF of his wet dreams, Dimitri could have been stricken from the mindscape with a smile on face. But he wasn’t going anywhere. Not until they were all sticky and worn out. 

“Let me see your handiwork there, Princey.” Dimitri called out while he let his hand slide down to Patton’s inner thigh. Humming as Logan’s bright red ass bore the word Falsehood over and over again. “That’s wonderful. Won’t be able to sit without thinking about you, us, all of this for days. Why don’t you give my toy a little pleasure for taking his punishment so well.”

“Can I fuck him?” Roman knelt behind Logan, gripping his hips and grinding hard against Logan’s swollen ass. The yelp turned into vibrations around Virgil’s cock, making Roman do it again, just to see Virgil’s eyes roll back in his head again.

“No. A bad toy doesn’t get that much pleasure. But you can use him anyway you need to get off. Being creative, think of something. Dimitri clicked the rest of Roman’s clothes away. The action made Patton moan at the sight Roman’s cock standing at attention.

“Fuck..Fuck F-fuck yes.” Virgil chanted as Logan continued sucking him down. Being able to truly focus without Roman’s punishing force. “I’m …gonna…’M” Virgil’s words blending out into groans as Virgil spilled right there. Logan’s throat flexed around his cock taking every drop.

“Mine now!” Roman kissed Virgil as his pulling Logan off the other’s softening cock. Forcing Logan up onto his knees on then flat onto his back. The couch springs creaking as the prince straddled Logan’s head, but facing Logan’s body. Roman lowered himself once Logan’s hands greedily helped the prince’s cock into his mouth. Roman matched the logical side’s actions, deep-throating Logan in three strokes. Their hands wrapped around each other’s hips, helping each other thrust and move. Getting off as fast as they could manage. Virgil assisted by keep Roman’s hair out of his face as the prince went to work on their redeemed lair.

The sight of his boys 69ing right in front of his eyes with Virgil so sweetly looking after them. Adding in the feeling of Dimitri sharp teeth nibbling on his shoulder while the snake’s hands worked his cock in time with their thrusting hips. Patton come so hard, his semen arched high and splattered across Logan’s thigh and Roman’s arm.

“That’s it, come on them, such dirty sluts! Deserve to be marked for sucking each other off on the couch. F-ffuck yes grind against me, Pat. Keep doing that, right there” Dimitri’s mouth continued as he made a mess inside his underwear as Roman’s and Logan’s muffled moans peaked and went quiet. Panting and kissing carried on as everyone sat up with dopey smiles and realized how sticky they all were.

The living room slowly transformed from a den of iniquity to a place of soft blankets, sweet snacks and big glasses of water. Cleaned up and fresh pajamas on, everyone cuddled around the blushing brainiac. Making sure he was okay while they settled into to start on a new show.

Patton picked up the remote, pausing the show. “Wait, Dee you set at the beginning of this. It was a full set in your book. Does that mean Logan lied to you too?”

“Yeah. ‘No Sir, I only think about you when I get hard. The others never cross my mind.’” Dee mimicked Logan’s voice while pulling him close. “Such a bad lair.” 

Logan tried to hide his face while they all started laughing.


End file.
